Shadows of a ram
by DubbaNeve
Summary: So yeah the chatacters are Mane six / seven / eight, royals, villians, blah blah blah. MY INTEREST HAS KEELED OVER SRY THOSE OF U HO ACTUALY LIKD IT


Hi guy, it's my big return to the world and stuff is happening, my passing interest in my little pony has flared up recently. And I just learned about Grogar, Santa's evil kidnapping twin in that universe. Grogar was in g1, and I'm a fan of friendship is magic (fim) so I have this fear that people will cyber bully me if I made a story. Andes then I kinda hit 'Fuck It' and did it. Before any of you say I shouldn't use bad language

1\. Have you seen my zootopia / punisher fanfic?!?!?

2\. So many others made good mlp story's with bad language in it.

3\. If you don't like it,you don't have to read it, no ones forcing you to.

And to those who ingore this language disclaimer and still try to get me to wash my mouth out with soap:

Fuck off. I don't give two shits. And finally we come to the whole

"My little pony friendship is magic is property of hasbro, I'm not copyrighting it" shit and to be honest with you I couldn't give a rats arse about it so stop worrying about stupid fucking copyright and shit instead just try to enjoy the story. So Enjoy. Also this story includes a MUCH MORE POWERFUL GROGAR than ever. Ps. This chapter is mainly told from Grogar's point of view (P.O.V)

 **The interest has dropped, sorry those of u ho actually likd dis!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long ago, before the alicorn princesses rule, in the darknest point of equestria's shadows. A spirit born from pure evil was founded from negative emotions: Hate, Pain, Malice, Anger, Saddnes, Rage, Fear, Greed, Shame, Grief, Guilt and jealousy just to name a few. the name it took on was, and forever will be... Grogar meaning 'the shadow emporer' Grogar ruled the realm of shadows and light with an iron hoof and was banished by the royal sisters and the pillars when they came into power. And it was safe to say. Out of Discord, king sombra. The sirens and tirek at his full potential, Grogar still proved more difficult to banish than all of them combined. Now 5,000 years later Grogar is finally starting to break his shackles and come forth back into equestria. seeking revenge against the two alicorn sister witches banished him into limbo for multiple millennium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grogar P.O.V

I was forced to watch as My kingdom became riddled with positive emotions, and slowly forgot about ME! For their insulence and happiness FOR THAT, they would endure a most agonising torture for weeks and then force them to work until they keel over and die from four things malnutrition, torture, exhaustion or sleep deprivation until the only emotions that realmcan feel are negative ones, and there is nothing they can do to stop me. That thought pleased me somewhat, the thought that they MY SUBJECTS NOT THE WITCHES SUBJECTS would remember that they had an EMPEROR BEFORE THEY HAD A PRINCESS!!!!!! Thoughts roared throughout my head faster than a wildfire about what I would do to the false royals. That was the one thing they couldn't stop me from doing, thinking and think I did. I had a plan A, B, C, D, all the way through Z. Anyway about a millennia ago I had felt the shackles keeping me from escaping this wretched dimension loosen significantly, but still stayed barely strong enough to keep me imprisoned, then about twenty five minutes later I saw a shooting star break of from equestria and to the moon. now just a couple years ago the shooting star went back to its homeland and the next day the Witches had tried to tighten up my shackles and failed. "They failed a millennia ago my dear hags!" I thought relatively calmly... well as calmly as you can when supposedly talking to the Bitches that had me imprisond here for the last few millennia. Anyway the day that the shooting star happened and the strange formation on the moon began happening. The shackles that kept me bound to limbo loosened a good bit, and slowly over the next millennium they kept loosening. And as they did, my decibels slowly began to arise, sombra, tirek, discord even though he didn't turn out very well and Stygian but he also didn't turn out well I thought bitterly to myself. From my prediction of the day that the shackles are going to fall off was today in a few minutes and I couldn't get any more giddy for my return. The look of absolute shock on the hags faces once I enter their new throne room

 **~{time skip: 02.58 minutes}~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I AM SO CLOSE I COULD PRACTICALLY SHAKE THOSE WRETCHED CUFFS OFF MY HOOVES, GET MY MAGIC BACK AND ESCAPE LIMBO" Grogar thought exitedly. Then they came loose and Grogar had officially escaped limbo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess Celestia P.O.V

I was sitting rather peacefully on my throne chatting with Luna, laughing and joking away. Then it happened; a portal opened, a red portal then a few seconds later HE stepped out. And we could only watch in pure shock at who had just emerged from the red portal. It was our greatest ememy, it was him, it was Grogar then he began laughing to himself then laughing turned to cackling, cackling turn to uncontrollable laughter, then uncontrollable laughter turn into maniacal laughter and then the laughter died in a blink of an eye leaving one giant heavily armoured Ram with the spirit of evil populating it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grogar P.O.V

My laughing had died and morphed into rapidly building rage I chuckled at them a little whilst saying

"Thank you For I haven't smiled in a few millennia" I said spitefully. The three of us waited for a few seconds before I said "alright get up, your in my seat" then the alicorn princesses got up and charged their horns as I charged mine and we then ran at each other full force. Two on one as it was 5,000 years ago just without the 'great pillars of equestria' to open the portal to limbo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for chap one I should do another one at some point as I have said in my last story

NO REPEAT DISCLAIMERS pease leave your opinion I'm not gonna cry if you give me bad views so on so forth


End file.
